An everlasting friendship
by daily-chan
Summary: How Watari and Tsuzuki met. Friendly TsuTari. pairing TsuSoka & TatTari. Watari's pov. Forth part of a serie. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**Serie: Yami no Matsuei**

**Category: Friendship**

**Pairing: TsuSoka & TatTari.**

**A friendly TsuTari fic. NO Yaoi for them. **

**It's how I think Watari and Tsuzuki met!**

**It's the forth of a series. Number one is Winter Sucks, Two Family, Three My Hero**

**All parts can be read separately but will make more sense as it's all been read.**

**Besides I love Reviews so they are always appreciated.I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**For the Beta writing, it will not be done. I had a Beta writer. He died and I'm not even thinking about getting a new one yet, wounds are still too fresh.**

**for every one who has been reviewing to my other fics in this serie i thank you Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was walking down the hallway a bit grumpy when I heard Tsuzuki ask Bon that question." Soka….Did you ever have a hero?" He sounded sad and I felt even worse then before. I saw Tatsumi walk to me and I nodded." Ohiyo Tatsumi." I greeted him softly. He smiled that one special smile that always gave me butterflies in my stomach." Morning Watari." I blushed and nodded." Ready for you're date with Tsuzuki?" I blinked." It's not." He smiled." There are friendly dates and loving dates….Tari-chan." My blush increased but I smiled." Hai…I'm ready."

Together we walked inside. Bon seemed surprised to see us but then again I didn't know if he knew anything yet." Ohiyo Tsuzuki, Bon." I greeted them. Tsuzuki only nodded and I could see now that he felt as bad as I did. I saw that Bon let himself slide down Tsuzuki's desk." Don't bother Bon, I'm only coming to collect Suki." He blinked as I used my nickname for Tsuzuki but I chose to ignore that. I took Tsuzuki's hand and helped him up." Come on Suki, we are gonna take a walk." He held onto my hand as he followed me out of the door. I knew Tatsumi would explain everything to Bon.

When we came outside I turned around and hugged him tightly. He leaned into my hug without saying a word and buried his face in my lab coat. I held him close to me ignoring everyone who walked passed us.

." Say…how about we go do something fun?" He nodded as he let go of me." What do you want to do?" He looked at me as I smiled." Hot springs?" He laughed." Water fight?" I laughed too." Yeah let's go." We made our way to earth and walked to the hot springs. As we let ourselves slide down in the warm water I closed my eyes. ." This is nice." I heard Tsuzuki move in the water and opened my eyes. He was leaning against the corner of the wall. He always sat in the corner. I swam to him and leaned against the wall. He looked peaceful and at ease." Nah, Tari….What kind of potion are you making?" He looked at me and smiled." I am not working on a new potion right now. Tatsumi said he would break a few bones if I blew up the lab again this week." We looked at each other and laughed." So…everything's going great between you two?" I blushed and nodded." I don't think anyone knows yet."." No, not really. Even Soka can't get a grip on Tatsumi's mind." I laughed again." I don't think anyone has any idea to how Tatsumi's mind works. He seems so cold." Tsuzuki locked eyes with me." But you know he isn't right?" I nodded again." You know, I think that beside me you're the only one that knows how he really is." He smiled. He moved from the corner towards me." He loves you, you love him and you know how he really is. Isn't that all that matters?" I smiled and hugged him not giving a damn about what others might think. He chuckled and leaned in the hug. For a guy he certainly loved cuddling and hugging. But I knew that was just part of who he was. And I loved to hug him as well.

I giggled as I leaned forward and let us both sink under need the surface. He yelped and let go of me." Tari!" We both laughed." Neh…We've been friends for a long time huh." I nodded a bit curious to what he was getting at." How do you show someone you love very much that you care for him?" I blinked." Are you talking about Bon?" He shook his head." No I'm talking about a brother of mine." I looked at him surprised." I thought you had a sister." ." I do have a sister, but I also have two brothers." He leaned against the wall again." Who?" I had never heard him talk about brothers. He smiled mysteriously as he laid his arms around my neck and leaned in for a hug." You and Tatsumi." I blushed as he hugged me. I smiled as I hugged him back." You're right. We are family." We both laughed and played in the water for a long time.

As we became tired of playing he leaned against the wall again and closed his eyes. I smiled as I sat beside him and thought back on how we had met as I closed my eyes. I smiled as memories of a very special time came back to me……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We're gonna see how they met!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..

eh yeah gomen, I'm just in love with Tsuzuki and Watari but just not as a couple.

Anyway, R&R people.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize**

**It's the forth of a series. Number one is Winter Sucks, Two Family, Three My Hero**

**All parts can be read separately but will make more sense as it's all been read.**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**Anyway, I'll shut my mouth so you can read the fic **

**Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(**A/N: Just in case it will confuse people, we're running back in time to Watari's memories**)

I walked fast toward the classroom. I was behind schedule…hell I'm always late for everything.

I knocked as I threw the door open and walked inside." Sorry I'm late." I could see several young faces look at me irritated as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up when I heard a soft chuckle. In front of me I saw a young man standing. I blinked and a blush came to my face. He seemed young and had messy brown hair." Good morning." He smiled." Eh…Hi." I stared at him as he looked back to the class he stood in front of." Class…can someone tell me who this is?" His voice was gentle and soft. Oh crap I had forgotten to introduce myself." That's the lab boy Sensei Tsuzuki." One of the girls said. He looked at me again." Then you must be Watari Yutaka." He held out his hand. I took it and nodded." I'm Tsuzuki Asato." I smiled back at him." Nice to meet you. You're the substitute everybody's been talking about then." He laughed." I guess I am. But…how can I help you?" I blinked before I laughed. I had almost forgotten where I had came for." I'm here to check up the class."." Oh, alright. Class can you form a line?" I silently laughed. On this school no class listened to their teachers. I heard chair movement and was surprised as all the kids stood up and formed a line at the front of the class. They talked loudly and I signed. How on earth was I'm going to make myself hear able. But when I tried to make a weak attempt to get them to shut up Tsuzuki smiled. He clapped his hands twice and the whole group fell quiet. I looked at him in awe. He seemed to have total control over his class without having trouble." Go ahead." I nodded." I'd like to take blood from every single on of you. You're gonna get a needle in you're arm and I'll take some blood then."

On by one the students let their disapproval be heard." Come on guy's. It's not that bad. How about I'll go first?" The kids nodded and fell quiet again. He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm to me. I quickly took some blood from him. He didn't seem bothered at all by the needle. When I was done I placed a small bandage on his arm. He smiled and rolled his sleeve down again." Alright kids, see it's nothing." The class came to me without another sound and soon I was finished." Thank you Mister." He smiled." Just Tsuzuki." I nodded and waved as I left for the next class.

When it was break time I sat down on a small two persons table. I was used to eating alone as I was being ignored by teachers and other lab techs. So I was surprised when I heard a familiar voice talking directly at me." Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see Tsuzuki standing next to me." No, you can take it." He smiled." I was actually thinking about joining you if you didn't mind." I blinked surprised." Of course you can." He smiled again and sat down across of me." How long have you been working here?" He asked me. I thought for a second." About three years I guess." I smiled at him." So…how old are you?" ." Twenty six, and you?" ." Twenty four. How did you end up here?" I snapped my mouth. I didn't mean to interrogate him. He laughed." I'm kind of a replacement in everything there is. When my boss tells me to go work somewhere I do that." I looked at him. His hair hung in front of his eyes and he wore sunglasses. Somehow I wished I could see them, could see something of his feelings." Sounds like a responsible job." He smiled and I realized I felt at ease with him. Before I could say anything else the bell tang and I signed." What are you doing after school?" I was surprised at my own nerve and turned red again. He looked up at me and smiled again." Not much important."." So you'd like to do something fun?" He cracked his head to his left at me, which made him look really cute." I'll come over to you're lab after classes are over then." I nodded happily." I'll see you then…Tsuzuki." ." See you later." He smiled and our way's parted. Happily I walked to the lab with the feeling I had made a friend. I got very strange vibes from him and I knew he was special.

I didn't think classes could take longer to end. As the last school bell rang I jumped up from my lab work. I couldn't believe I was this nervous to see him again. But before anyone could get wrong ideas I took time to clean up my workplace and get my coat. But all the while my heart pounded in my chest. I didn't knew why I felt so strange around him. I knew it wasn't love for I had crushes many times before and it wasn't anything like that. No this guy made me feel like I was worth something.

I walked to the lab door when I spotted him. He was wearing a black suit with matching tie. But over his suit he wore a very long dark coat. He still had sunglasses on as he looked over to me and waved. I walked up to him." Hi, sorry for the wait." He only smiled at me. I got the feeling he smiled a lot on a day." Hi, what do you want to do." I laughed." What about a drink?" He nodded and we made our way to a small restaurant.

We sat down in a corner…well he politely asked me if we could go sit in a corner. It seemed something that was important to him so I nodded. He smiled happily as we sat down.

We ordered our drinks and a snack. He actually jumped when the waitress served him his apple pie. I laughed at his childlike reactions and could imagine why his class liked him." I just love sweets and apple pie." He chuckled and attacked his meal so happily I had to laugh.

We didn't speak much in the restaurant as we were both starving and soon we left. It was already dark outside when we walked outside. I hadn't realized how much time had actually past." It's getting late." He nodded." Yeah, I should get going or Sanye will have my head for being late again." I blinked." Who is Sanye?" He looked troubled." The guy I'm partnered up with bye our boss." He didn't seem to particularly like him much but I kept my mouth shut. He turned his attention back to me and smiled again." Thank you Watari…for the great evening." I smiled too." I should thank you. There aren't many people who like to hang out with me." He looked surprised." Why not?. You're kind and nice." I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment." Yeah well…others don't seem to think that." ." Then they are stupid." He looked serious and somehow I knew he was. I smiled again as he looked at his watch. I had already noticed he wore it on the right side even though he was right-handed. It seemed like he was hiding something. But I didn't know what and I wasn't going to make him feel uncomfortable." Maybe we could do this again?" I asked hopeful." Sounds like a good idea to me. Maybe we could catch a movie?" I laughed and he chuckled.

He took of his sunglasses as he looked into my brown eyes. I thought my heartbeat stopped. He had very bright purple eyes, a color I had never seen before by humans. But his strange eyes didn't scare me They suited him. I couldn't imagine a eye color that would suit him better. I could see kindness and hope in his eyes as I smiled. I realized he was giving me a test, a test to see if I would freak out." See you tomorrow?" His eyes sparkled as he smiled at me in a different matter then first. His whole face seemed to light up in this smile and I knew he didn't show this smile often. I felt real special that he smiled at me like that. He put his sunglasses back on and nodded to me." I'll see you tomorrow after school then. Have a nice evening and sweet dreams…Watari." He turned and walked away." Ohiyo Tsuzuki….sweet dreams." He turned again and waved at me. With a smile I turned as well and walked to my house. Somehow I knew my life had just turned upside down but I couldn't care less.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, chapter 2 finished

I promise it will get a little better in the next chapter, anyway I hope.

And no it's not a TsuTari yaoi fic, only friendship between those two. I'd be killed by either Soka or Tatsumi if I split them from their lovers

R&R people and I might update faster….nah just kiddin'


	3. Chapter 3

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**It's the forth of a series. Number one is Winter Sucks, Two Family, Three My Hero**

**All parts can be read separately but will make more sense as it's all been read.**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**it's in Watari's POV!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a few weeks after I had first met Tsuzuki when I realized just how screwed up the world was. We sat on a bench in a corner of the school playground in lunchtime, away from everyone else. I had a newspaper in front of me and read the front page out loud." Another kid murdered here. Police have no clue to who is doing this." I looked up at Tsuzuki." That's number 9." Tsuzuki nodded." The killer always cut the heart out and took it with him. It's like he's trying to give us a message but I can't figure out what." I blinked as I looked at him strangely." Their hearts are taken? How do you know that. It wasn't in the newspapers." He looked at me with tired eyes." I just know." He said quietly. I only now realized how tired he looked." Are you alright. You look tired." He smiled." Hai, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." ." You sure?" He nodded." Yes, Sanye is just giving me a hard time, saying I don't take things seriously enough." He rubbed his eyes." What things?" He looked at me." Things involving my work." I was surprised at this statement. I often had to be in the class where Tsuzuki taught and I thought he was a great teacher. He always listened to his students and did everything for them." That's insane, you do everything for those kids." He blinked at me before he smiled." It's not about the teaching, but don't worry everything is going to be fine." He smiled but I could see the worry in his eyes." Alright." I made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Something was wrong." Where does Sanye work?" Tsuzuki didn't answer me as someone called his name. He looked up to the guy that walked to us." Sanye." The man stopped in front of us. And I watched him closely. He was long and had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tight suit that looked just wrong on him and his expression was cold and bitter. I knew that instant I didn't like him." Tsuzuki why are you slacking off again. You should be doing some work for once." His voice was cold and harsh and I shivered. ." Sanye…."." Don't Sanye me! Get back to work now." Tsuzuki winched at his voice and looked to the ground. He didn't say anything as he stood up but before he walked away he turned to me." I'll catch you later Watari." He didn't look at Sanye as he passed him." And put you're sunglasses up. No one should have to look at those eyes of yours." Tsuzuki nodded and obeyed his comment as he walked away toward the school building. Sanye didn't give me one worthy look as he followed Tsuzuki. I was shocked at how harsh this guy was to Tsuzuki. I couldn't even look at him madly for longer then a few seconds. How someone could be mad at Tsuzuki was a mystery to me. I stood up from the bench and made my way to the school as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked past the lab when I heard voices in the basement. I frowned and walked to the door that leaded there. As I opened it I could hear two different voices. One was definably Tsuzuki's. I walked down the stairs but kept myself out of sight when I heard Sanye' voice." We have to solve this case first Tsuzuki. Before it gets out of hand. We don't have time for you to keep slacking off like that. What do you want with that guy anyway?" I could see them from a small split in the wall and saw Tsuzuki look at the ground. He wore the sunglasses even though they were inside and almost completely in the dark." Watari's my friend." He said quietly." We don't have friends, we don't have time for so called friends. We've got a job to do so just do it." Tsuzuki nodded. He looked at the wall." It came in through here every time. This way he has access to all hallways in every direction. All he had to do was grab a child that stayed late and kill it without anyone being able to hear it scream."." How long did the killing take?"." Not long. He looks them in the eyes and they died from fear. He lives on fear but he still takes their hearts for some reason." Sanye nodded." Is that all you found out?" Tsuzuki shook his head." The demon only grabs special kids."." What kind of special kids?" Tsuzuki looked at the wall and laid his hand on it." Kids with special talents." ." Like what." Tsuzuki signed." Kids who can see ghosts." I looked at them confused. What on earth were they talking about. It seemed like they were talking about the missing kids and how did Tsuzuki all these things. I saw them starting to move again and ran back upstairs and toward the lab before they would notice me. I sat down at my desk and tried to stop my train of thoughts. Why did they know so much about the murdered kids. Before I could think further the door opened and I saw Tsuzuki and Sanye walk inside. Tsuzuki smiled at me before he took place behind a computer and typed a few commands. I glanced toward them when I saw Sanye look at me in disgust. I lowered my gaze automatically and tried not to listen to what Tsuzuki said. Sanye scared me more then I wanted to admit." I've send Gushoshin everything we found out. He said he would contact you when he looked through everything." He closed the computer and they left the room again. I signed and leaned backwards. I didn't believe Tsuzuki had anything to do with the murders but it was oblivious that he knew more about it. I closed my eyes for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I opened them again I saw a pair of amethyst eyes look right into mine. I yelped as he fell backwards. Tsuzuki grabbed the chair and provided me from falling onto the ground hard. I reached for my heart and could feel my heartbeat in my troth. He chuckled." Tsuzuki….Why did you do that?" ." You were asleep. School has been over for hours now." I blinked and looked outside." What are you still doing here? Isn't that guy forcing you to do something again?" I immediately regretted my words as his eyes saddened." No, Sanye left a few hours ago without saying a word. He's jealous at you." He sounded worried." So, I am not afraid of him." I hoped I sounded better then I felt. The truth was I was terrified of the guy." Don't make fun of it Watari. Sanye can do so much more damage then you think." He sounded worried." What do you mean." Tsuzuki shook his head." Never mind, just be careful around him and try not to anger him." He smiled." You should go home, school isn't safe at night." I nodded as I stood up and collected my things." Are you going home as well Tsuzuki?"." No, I have to finish up a few things first. Now that Sanye left I can't leave." He seemed to be talking more to himself then to me but I nodded anyway." Shall I hold you company?" He smiled." No thanks. I want you to be safe at home. I'll be fine." I nodded again feeling like he didn't tell me everything. He walked with me to the front door." Walk straight home Watari and don't turn around." I looked at him worried." What's going on Tsuzuki?" I didn't like this." One day I'll explain to you, for now you have to leave." He pushed me outside." Now go and promise you won't turn back." ." Tsuzuki…"." Promise!" I nodded shakily." I promise Tsuzuki." He smiled." Go now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nah, gotta stop again

Anyone wondering what's gonna happen next?????????????????????????????

Oh well, I'm still gonna update no matter what,

But reviews make my life so much better

So……….READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**Serie: Yami no Matsuei**

**Category: Friendship**

**Pairing: TsuSoka & TatTari.**

**A friendly TsuTari fic. NO Yaoi for them. **

**It's how I think Watari and Tsuzuki met!**

**It's the forth of a series. Number one is Winter Sucks, Two Family, Three My Hero**

**All parts can be read separately but will make more sense as it's all been read.I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.For the Beta writing, it will not be done. I had a Beta writer. He died and I'm not even thinking about getting a new one yet, wounds are still too fresh.Anyway, I'll shut my mouth so you can read the fic **

**Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**reviews: Boo: i will, thanks for reading you're my first reviewer here Yay**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I obeyed his order and walked homewards. When I looked back to where Tsuzuki was I could see his worried expression. But I had the feeling it wasn't meant for me anymore. I walked down the street and turned around the corner when something stopped me. I looked back at the school and fear grabbed my heart. Something was wrong. I just knew something was seriously wrong there. Every part of my brain screamed to run away but my body couldn't move. Tsuzuki was there. Shocked I saw dark clouds surround the school and I could see a glimpse from a thing I didn't think was lightning. I tried to scream but I couldn't. Nothing in my body seemed able to react to my commands.

I heard glass shattering and that broke my shocked state." Tsuzuki….no Tsuzuki!" I forgot my promise to him as I ran back toward the school. He was my friend and I could feel he was in serious danger. I needed to help him. I ran past the clouds and threw the school door open. I ran through the hallway throwing my stuff down at the teachers room. I knew where Tsuzuki would be and ran toward the basement. I opened the door and could hear voices down there and knew I had been right. I ran downstairs only to stop at the bottom of the stairs. Shock ran through me as I saw an enormous black creature stand across of Tsuzuki. I wanted to scream his name when I saw his expression. He didn't look scared at all. He looked determent." I cannot let you hurt anymore innocent children." The demon laughed." You cannot stop me."." I can stop you and I will….Suzaku!"

I looked up when I heard a bird scream. A enormous phoenix attacked the demon and roistered him. I heard the monster scream and he disappeared. The phoenix disappeared as well. Tsuzuki was the only one left in the basement. He looked wounded and sick. He was trembling as he looked up and saw me standing. I could see surprise and worry on his face before he collapsed. He hit the ground hard and didn't move anymore." Tsuzuki!" I ran to him and kneeled down beside him. He was unconscious and I could see several wounds on his face alone. I caressed his hair out of his face. I didn't know what to do. It was for sure that Tsuzuki wasn't human, but I didn't think he was a demon either. He had stopped that demon from killing innocent kids. Demons weren't good but Tsuzuki was. I couldn't take him to a hospital that was for sure. I made my decision as I lifted him up in my arms. He was surprisingly light for someone who loved sweets so much. I carried him to my lab and took a first aid kid. As I walked back to him I let the kid drop in shock. His wounds disappeared right in front of my eyes. Not even scars remained. What the hell was going on. I gasped at him before I shook out of it.

I walked back to him and grabbed a cold cloth to clean him up a bit. He murmured something before his eyes opened. Confused amethyst eyes looked straight into my brown ones." Watari?" He tried to sit up. But when he couldn't I helped him up." Tsuzuki….What was that." He blinked a few times." What are you doing here? I told you to go home." He didn't sound angry, only worried." Yeah well, I'm not leaving my friend when he's in trouble." He blinked and looked at me." You were there…I saw you. Why aren't you scared of me?" He looked confused." You're my friend silly, of course I'm not scared of you. But I'd like to know what you exactly are and what's going on." Tsuzuki smiled." I guess I do own you an explanation."

He sat up straight." I'm a shinigami." Now it was my turn to blink confused." Shinigami….you mean…you're a Guardian of Death?" I had heard about shinigami. They were honoured and feared at the same time…and a legend it was impossible that I was seeing one." Yes I am. I work for the ministry of Hades. When kids started to mysteriously die on this school I was assigned with my partner to investigate the case and bring the murderer in. I could get a job as a teacher so I could be close to the kids without questions being asked. Sanye was assigned as a lunch worker so he could find everything out from the inside."." Sanye' a shinigami as well?" I asked bitterly. I had trouble progressing this information but I didn't interrupt him." Yes he is. Shinigami work in pairs to prevent them from going bad and getting nuts by their abilities." I nodded. That made sense.

." A shinigami….wait…aren't they suppose to be death?" I looked at him. Tsuzuki nodded and I gasped. He was death?. How long….Why? I didn't understand at all. He signed." Yes we are death. Shinigami are people who died but had a strong will to remain in the world. We became shinigami for selfish reasons and get the power to travel between Hades and earth easily. I looked at him feeling overwhelmed." Why do you travel between earth and Hades?" ."People die and their names are listed, but sometimes the names appear but the person in question doesn't appear in Hades. Then we are assigned to find out why they didn't appear." I nodded." How long have you been a shinigami?" He looked surprised by my question." I died in nineteen twenty six." So he was born in nineteen hundred." How?" He looked down at my question." I killed myself." He said quietly and I knew not to press the manner." Was I part of you're investigation?" I couldn't help myself then to ask that. I wanted to know if everything had been a lie, if our friendship had been a lie, in order to solve his case. He shook his head." No, you were never part of it. I befriended you because I liked you. You were different then the others." He looked at me with worried eyes." I never thought about how dangerous it would be to become friends with a human." I looked at him before I took his hands." You're as much human as me. You might be death but you're no demon." He blinked and I could see tears in his eyes, but I could see happiness and sadness at the same time in his eyes. What had I said to make him feel like that. I chose to change the subject.

."How did you heal so quickly?" Tsuzuki smiled at me as he put his sunglasses on again. I secretly hated the thing for it made him hide a part of him." Shinigami can regenerate. If not we wouldn't be able to do our job. We get hurt a lot." He chuckled. I smiled. I didn't like the idea of him getting hurt at all and was glad to hear he would always heal.

We looked at each other and smiled as he suddenly looked up." Tatsumi." He half smiled and half looked worried and I turned around to see who he saw. I blinked surprised as I saw a man standing by the door. He was tall, had dark brown hair and wore glasses. He looked gorgeous. I shook my head. Where the hell had that thought come from. He looked irritated but I could see worry and care in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotta go again

Update will be soon I hope.

R&R people…if anyone is still here


	5. Chapter 5

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**Serie: Yami no Matsuei**

**Category: Friendship**

**Pairing: TsuSoka & TatTari.**

**A friendly TsuTari fic. NO Yaoi for them. **

**It's how I think Watari and Tsuzuki met!**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**For the Beta writing, it will not be done. I had a Beta writer. He died and I'm not even thinking about getting a new one yet, wounds are still too fresh.**

**Reviews:**

**Boo: Don't worry Tatsumi will come back soon again **

**Rhea-samma: glad you like the fic. Don't worry they will meet again soon**

**samuraiduck27: thanks, i will **

**Anyway, I'll shut my mouth so you can read the fic **

**Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I blinked surprised as I saw a man standing by the door. He was tall, had dark brown hair and wore glasses. He looked gorgeous. I shook my head. Where the hell had that thought come from. He looked irritated but I could see worry and care in his eyes……._

He looked at Tsuzuki. ." Tsuzuki…what happened?" I looked from him to my friend. They knew each other which meant that he was a shinigami as well. Just my luck, I finally see a cute guy he's already death. I blinked again as a small blush formed on my face. Where had that come from? I looked at him as he walked to Tsuzuki and me." Everything is alright Tatsumi, the case is solved. The pulpit is gone." I stepped aside as he stopped and looked at Tsuzuki. I had to admire him. It was oblivious he wanted nothing else then to hug Tsuzuki making sure he was alright but he didn't. He just looked at him." Where is Sanye?" I grimaced at the mention of the name of the guy. Tsuzuki looked down." Sanye left a few hours ago." Tatsumi seemed surprised." Left, how do you mean he left?" Tsuzuki looked at him through his sunglasses." We had an argument about Watari and he just left." I looked at him. I knew they had a fight but he hadn't told me that the fight was about me." Why did you fight about me?" I asked softly. Tatsumi turned his attention to me suddenly and I had the feeling he hadn't even noticed me." Who are you?" I looked him in the eye." My name is Watari Yutaka."." He's my friend Tatsumi." Tsuzuki smiled at me. Tatsumi nodded and looked at me too." Tatsumi Seiichiro. Could you leave for a second, I need to talk to Tsuzuki."

I looked from him to Tsuzuki who shook his head." He can stay, he knows." Tatsumi looked at him." You blew up you're cover again?" Tsuzuki shook his head abruptly." I didn't do anything this time, he found out himself." ." How did you find out then?" I felt like I was being interrogated. But I couldn't get myself to look somewhere else then him." I saw him fight that demon before he collapsed." I heard Tsuzuki sign and bit my lip. What had I said wrong." You got hurt?" I was amazes at how cold he could sound while he was worried." Yeah well, it wasn't badly." ."You collapsed, then it was serious enough." Tsuzuki signed again." I'm fine, shinigami skills kicked in, in front of his eyes."

." Where was Sanye during all of this and where is he now." ." I told you we had a fight." Tatsumi looked displeased." What did you fight about then?" Tsuzuki looked sideward to me and looked down." Sanye was angry because I became friends with Watari." ." And that's why he left you all alone? I'm not buying that Tsuzuki. You're not telling everything." Tsuzuki bit his lip but didn't say anything anymore. I looked at him." Because I held you of you're work?" I asked softly. Tsuzuki looked at me." You didn't. He always gets like that when I'm having fun." Tatsumi signed." So he was jealous. Why? You two are just friends aren't you?" We both nodded." Tsuzuki's the best friend I ever had, When Sanye saw us hang out much I guess it got him jealous."." But why? Why is he so jealous?" Tsuzuki looked at me." I don't know." Tatsumi looked at both of us thoughtful before he nodded." I'll have a talk with him and make sure he will talk." Tsuzuki looked up at Tatsumi." You don't have to do that. I'm sure we can work it out ourselves." Tatsumi's eyes turned hard again as he looked at Tsuzuki." And have you lose another partner? I don't think so."." Another partner? Did you lose you're previous partner then?" I looked at Tsuzuki who turned red and smiled sheepishly." Tsuzuki has had more partners then anyone ever had in our entire division. No one wants to work with him."." Why not?" ." He always gets into trouble, no matter what kind of case he's working on."." Like I can help it that I get all the tough cases in the entire division." Tatsumi glared at him as I smiled.

He signed." Let's get going then." I blinked." You're going to leave?" I felt disappointed and sad. I had known that he would leave again sometime but I didn't realize that it would be so soon. I looked down as Tsuzuki stood up and took my hands., Yes I have to leave…But that doesn't mean that this is the end. I'll visit you as often as I can and we'll always be friends." I looked at him but all I could see were his sunglasses. I reached forward and took them of. His eyes were sad but he had a smile on his lips." You promise that?" He nodded." I promise." I smiled too and nodded." Guess I'll see you again then." He smiled as I gave him his sunglasses back. Tatsumi looked at the both of us." Enmacho isn't going to like this Tsuzuki." He nodded." Enmacho?" I asked curious." Hai, Enmacho Summoners Division." ." That's a mouth full." I smiled. Tsuzuki laughed and even Tatsumi showed something that seemed a smile." Our division is called Chu oh Cho."." That sounds shorter."

We looked at each other till Tatsumi cleared his throat. I signed as I smiled at Tsuzuki." I Guess it's time to say goodbye." He smiled before he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I laughed and returned the hug. When we let go of each other we were both smiling. I felt sad that he had to leave so soon but at the same time I knew he would keep his word and come back." Mate ne…Watari."." Mate ne Tsuzuki." He and Tatsumi looked at each other and in front of my eyes they disappeared right in front of me. I signed and sat down on the ground slightly wondering how long it would take before I would see him again………………

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter finished! I know it's still short but I don't have a lot of time to write so I update as much as I can.

Anyone wondering how it will go from here? Any guesses?

Oh well….i'll still update as soon as I can

R&R people


	6. Chapter 6

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**Serie: Yami no Matsuei**

**Category: Friendship**

**Pairing: TsuSoka & TatTari.**

**A friendly TsuTari fic. NO Yaoi for them. **

**It's how I think Watari and Tsuzuki met!**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**Anyway, I'll shut my mouth so you can read the fic **

**Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**reviews: **

**Samuraiduck27: (blush) me using good english???? you're one of the first to say that...thank you so much! I finally understand what people mean when they mention my dialogue they kept saying things about it but i didn't really understood. I've been working on it and replaced every chapter with the new dialogue **  
**Hai Sanye is a bastard...and i've got the feeling you're gonna hate him even more soon Well...how could i not include Tatsumi I know there are way to less fics with those two, i'm having slight problems with seeing those two together thou****gh. I think tatsumi and hisoka would kill me if i did Thanks for reading! **

**Amethyst-eyed Koneko** : **The** **dialogue thingie is indeed dutch. On school they teach us to write stories like that and i didn't even realise i was still doing it gomen. I'm glad you like the fic **

**Shinigamigirl36: Thanks!. Well you are gonna find out now **

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR: Samuraiduck27, Boo, Shinigamigirl36, Amethyst-eyes Koneko and Rhea-samme**

**thanks for you're reviews!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a clear and sunny day when I walked to the school. I smiled as I reached the entrance and walked in. Although I hated the job I had I had good memories on the school. This is where I had met them…Shinigami. And even though they weren't exactly human I had still become very close friends to one of them. My smile increased as I thought about the amethyst eyes Shinigami.

I walked to the lab and sat down on my chair. I looked at my work and signed as I started working.

When break time was there I sat down alone on the bench in the corner and signed again. I felt lost and lonely. I realized that my life had changed drastically the moment I had met Tsuzuki. He was so different then anyone else I had ever met that it scared me a little. I hadn't noticed how attached and how used I had become to him. I felt lonely without his company. I leaned backwards and smiled as I saw the clouds. He had kept his promise, every time he could leave he came to visit me. I wondered where he was at that moment. Was he on a case, in danger? Had Sanye left him alone again, or had Tatsumi talked to him. I closed my eyes and shook those thoughts away.

I blinked out of my thought when I heard girls scream. I ran towards the screaming and gasped when I saw them. In their middle laid a girl death on the ground. Her body was ripped and torn. I felt nauseous and I turned around to see the teachers standing behind me in shock. Action was soon taken as the students were guided away and the body covered. All the teachers and lab techs gathered in the lab as they looked at the girl.

." This is the tenth kid in two months that died this way." I heard one of them say. I blinked." Do they still have their hearts?" They all looked at me confused." How do you know that their hearts were taken?" I felt my heart shatter as I realized that Tsuzuki hadn't killed that thing that killed kids.

." I heard it in the lab." They all nodded." Who do you think is behind it?" ." A monster." They blinked before they nodded." You are right, only monsters could do something this terrible." I looked at them before I realized that they thought I had called the killer a monster. They didn't know that I had really meant a monster.

After school ended I did my grocery and walked home again. As I walked inside I put them away and sat down on the couch. I closed my eyes and signed again. I was bored, even with everything going on I was still bored………

When I opened my eyes again it was already dark. I heard my stomach protest and stood up to get something to eat. I ate some spaghetti without really tasting it. After the meal I walked outside to get my mail. I growled as I saw bill after bill. Only one letter was different. It was a green envelop. I could make out my address and name in the horrible writing and smiled as I recognized the handwriting. I ran back inside and threw myself on the couch as I torn the letter open. I got the message out and read it out loud.

_Hey Watari_

_I hope you are doing alright_

_I known it have been a while but things have been crazy here._

_I have some good news well good for you and me, bad for you're school_

_There is a new case that reached us, that you probably know everything about already, and I'm assigned to you're school as substitute teacher again._

_I'll come to you're house before school starts so we can catch up a bit._

_I'll be there March 4th. I don't know how long it takes before this letter comes to you but I think that if I send it now it will be right on time. _

_See you soon Watari_

_Ai Tsuzuki_

I smiled as I closed the letter again. He was coming back. I was slightly worried to what the reason for his assignment was but most of all I was just glad he was coming back again. I looked around in my small house and laughed. I had better clean up a little before he came. I looked back at the letter. March 4th…. That was tomorrow. My smile increased as I stood up to clean a bit.

When I woke up the next morning I felt nervous. I didn't know exactly why I was nervous. Probably because I knew that he came back for the case. And a case meant someone dying. I got myself ready for school and sat outside my house on the small bench. It wasn't too long after I sat down that I saw him appear out of no where. He straightened his clothes and walked straight toward me with a smile on his face. I stood up and smiled too." Ohiyo, Tsuzuki." ." Hi Watari." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He laughed as he hugged me back." Good to see you again." I let go of him again and nodded." Good to see you too. Even though I wished the circumstances were better." He nodded and turned serious." Yes, I know." We both smiled." Shall we go then? I wouldn't want you to be late." He nodded and we started walking." You're here because of the killings aren't you?" He nodded." Is it the same killer?" He shook his head." No, their hearts are ripped out but not the same way." ."How do you mean?" ." By the first series of victims their hearts were ripped out while they were alive. With the new ones they are already dead when that happens. We are dealing with a copycat." ." A copycat? But who except cops, the teachers and you know the exact ways of the killings?" He looked at me." I don't know. I've been assigned to find that out." ." Where's you're partner?" His eyes harden." Sanye is already to work. He's assigned as a lab tech in the same lab as you." Just great. Not only didn't I like the guy now I had to work with him as well." Is he any better?" Tsuzuki smiled while he shook his head." Tatsumi talked with him but I don't think it helped anything." I nodded as we reached the school. Our way's parted as he went to his classes and I went to my lab.

It wasn't long after I started working when I noticed Sanye. He glared at me angry but didn't approach me for what I was glad. I shivered as I started working.

In break time I sat down on the same bench where we always sat. I heard giggling and looked up to see several girls walk right past me." Isn't he cute? I'm so glad he's back again. He's so nice and so cute." I smiled." Yeah he's gentle and always listens to you." They giggled harder." My gosh he's coming this way." I turned around and saw that Tsuzuki came my way. I waved at him and he waved back. As he sat down on my opposite site he lied down." How was you're first day back?" I asked him. He closed his eyes." It was fun. The girls won't leave me alone." I looked at him as he looked at me through his sunglasses and we both chuckled. I knew he could get along with girls very well. They always talked together and he understood them perfectly. I had been amazed at that. It was strange how he understood girls completely but had trouble understanding guy's." Say Tsuzuki?" ." Yeah?" ." Why do you have so little trouble with girls?" He opened his eyes and looked at me as he pulled his sunglasses down a bit. ." I don't know. May be because I was real close to my sister?" I looked at him." You had a sister?" He nodded." Ruka, she was my world." I smiled. I could imagine him to be crazy about his sister." What was she like?" Tsuzuki closed his eyes again and signed." Ruka was an angel. Sweet, caring. She was always there for me no matter what others said about me. She loved me for who I was not caring what others said or thought." He swallowed and I could see the subject was hard for him. I wanted to tell him he didn't have to tell when he continued again." Ruka took me with her when I was born. My own parents didn't want me and tried to drown me when I was just a baby. But Ruka saved me and took care of me as if I was her own child. She taught me everything I know now. She made me the person I am today." I smiled." Then she did a very good job." Tsuzuki looked at me and blushed as he smiled. His eyes were still sad but I could see a hint of a smile in his eyes." She toughed me how to cook." I blinked. She was the one responsible for his terrible cooking skills?

I had trouble imagine that she's like his cooking very much. I tasted it once and I almost died right there and then." How did she die?" If possible the sadness in his eyes increased and he turned his face away." She died because of me." Was all he said. I nodded slowly as I turned around to face him again. He looked sad so I chose to change the subject." So….what leads do you have on the killings?" Tsuzuki looked up at me." None." ."None?" He nodded and I blinked." Tatsumi assigned us here to find things out. Maybe catch the culprit on the act." I looked at him." That's kinda harsh isn't it?" Tsuzuki nodded." But it might be the only way for us to find out who 's doing all these terrible things." I slowly nodded as the bell rang. We looked at each other and stood up, making our way into the school like all the others……….

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay another chapter finished

I can't believe how fast this story writes itself

i don't know if i'll get the chance to update again before the new year (works tough)

if i can't i want to wish everyone a merry christmas and a happy new year...so

MERRY CHRISTMAS

AND A

HAPPY NEWYEAR!

Anyway, more is coming up and the ones that have read Family know a little of what's gonna happen

Read and Review people, for every single review lights up my heart and makes me very happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**Anyway, I'll shut my mouth so you can read the fic **

**Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**Reviews: **

**Rhea-samma- Thanks, i worked my ass of on making it more clear before i realised i could do it much easier when a student asked me how to do that and i did it withut a second thought. talking about stupid huh **

**Shinigamigirl36 - glad you like the fic. I'm from The Netherlands so i'm Dutch. I've been to France a few times but i only know the words bonjour and merci **

**this chapter is for the readers **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a few weeks after Tsuzuki was assigned to my school again that there was another murder.

A lab tech had been killed right inside my lab at night.

I sat on one of the many chairs as I looked at the director who was talking to Tsuzuki shakily. Me and Tsuzuki had been the ones to find him and I can tell you it wasn't a pretty sight. I wrapped my arms around myself in order to keep my hands from shaking as I watched Sanye walk in and to Tsuzuki." What happened?" He asked and I felt cold sweat run down my back. He really scared me, even more so then the death guy had.

Tsuzuki looked at him." We found another victim." Sanye nodded." Any similarities?" Tsuzuki nodded." We won't know anything till the autopsy is done." He turned and walked to me. He sat down beside me." Are you alright Watari?" I nodded slowly as I didn't trust my mouth at that point, but halfway I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I shook my head. He took me in his arms despite that I was taller and held me quietly. I buried my face in his shoulder as I cried silent tears. He softly rubbed my back and held me without question. I could hear the silent voices of the other teachers but I chose to ignore them as I heard Tsuzuki's voice." It's alright Tari." I nodded as I whipped away my tears and looked at him. He wore his sunglasses and I hated the fact that I couldn't look into his eyes. I smiled and let go of him." Feeling better?" I nodded and stood up." Thanks….Shouldn't you comfort a class?" He nodded." They'll be here any minute now." He stood up and smiled at me." Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded as I looked back at my workspace. The directors catch my gaze and walked to us." Watari, it might be better if you go home." I shook my head." Being at home won't do me good. I'll just go wondering and give my thoughts free space." He nodded thoughtfully." There isn't exactly much work to do for you at the moment, what would you wish to do then?" I thought for a second till I saw Tsuzuki." I could help Suki out in his class." I looked at him as he looked at me thoughtful. The director looked from me to him." Would you have problems with him being in you're class?" Tsuzuki smiled." Not at all. He's more then welcome." I smiled as well as the director nodded." Very well, you can go with Tsuzuki-sensei then." We both nodded and walked away. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sanye looking at the both of us. He looked pretty pissed and his piecing icy blue eyes didn't help much to change that fact. I shivered and quickened my pas to follow Tsuzuki. As we reached the class I could see that no one was there and I down on the front table as I looked at Tsuzuki who was preparing his stuff. Suddenly he turned to me and smiled." Shouldn't you get you're stuff ready?" I blinked and nodded as I let myself slide of the table. I turned around and end of the class room where another table stood. It was as big as the teachers table and I sat down there quietly as the bell rang. I collected my stuff and prepared myself as the students came inside. The students didn't make a sound as they sat down on their chairs.

As everyone sat down quietly and grabbed their books Tsuzuki closed the door." Morning class." "Morning Sensei." They all looked up at Tsuzuki. He walked to his table and leaned against it." I assume everyone heard about what happened this night?" To my surprise everyone nodded. Talking about fast traveling. Tsuzuki seemed to have expected it as he nodded." Word sure goes fast around here. Are there any questions?" A few kids looked at each other before some hands hesitantly reached up. Tsuzuki looked at them." Tohma?" The girl who he turned his attention to blinked." Did he suffer?" Tsuzuki looked at her and signed. To my surprise he took of his sunglasses. I saw sadness in his eyes and wondered why he had taken his sunglasses of." I don't know for sure, but I think it was over before he knew what was going on." I blinked at his honesty and saw more hands raise.

." Maya?" ." But his heart was ripped out right? That has to hurt." Several kids let their hands drop and looked at him. Tsuzuki shook his head." In all the cases till now the heart was taken after they died. They didn't feel a thing about it." The girl nodded and looked relieved. I smiled as I realized that he had taken his sunglasses of because of that, so they could see he was telling the truth in his eyes. It surprised me that they didn't wonder about his eyes but they had probably accepted it as part of him.

Another hand rose." Yes Yuki?"." Was there any sign of the culprit?" Tsuzuki shook his head." No, as with the others there was no clue to who was responsible for the murders." The boy nodded and another hand rose." Do you think a demon did this?" I felt my heartbeat increase as I looked at Tsuzuki worried. He looked at the boy that had asked the question for a moment before he nodded." Yes, I have no doubt about that. Only a monster could murder people." The boy smiled and looked at his classmates. I let out the breathing I didn't know I was holding.

Another hand rose." Hai…. Sanye?" " How do we know that one of us won't be next?" Other kids agreed to this question. I looked at Tsuzuki, wondering if I should try and help him with this one but Tsuzuki didn't seem bothered by the question." You don't. So it's best if you don't travel alone. The investigating sources thing that the culprit doesn't attack groups. That's why I want to advice you to travel in groups and not alone at any cost alright?" The group kids nodded." Yes Sensei." Tsuzuki nodded and smiled." Good….Now if there aren't any more question I would like you all to open you're book on page twenty-five." He looked up at me." We have a guest by the way. Watari will stay with me during this day so you will be seeing him more." He smiled at me before he turned back to his book." Now…who could tell me what this first paragraph means?" Several hands reached the air and Tsuzuki smiled again." Satsuna…you go first." The girl nodded and started reading……………….

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know another short one but I think you are used to that by now

I've been working my ass off on my dialogue so let me know if it's easier to read now. If now, I have no idea what could be meant by dialogue anymore

More will be coming up soon again

Stay tune

Read and review as they will all be appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**Anyway, I'll shut my mouth so you can read the fic **

**Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I thought it was strange how happy I could feel while there was so much fear at the school. I spend all day in Tsuzuki's classes. I was amazed at how good he connected with his classes. As the last break had ended for the school at twelve o'clock, we collected our stuff and walked back to the lab. The boy's body had been removed and the blood cleaned up and I had work to do.

I opened the door abut stopped death in my track as I saw Sanye at a table. Tsuzuki looked at me confused before he walked inside." Hello Sanye." " Tsuzuki." He nodded towards him and turned his attention back to his work.

Tsuzuki sat down on the table across of me and smiled as I gathered my stuff and ingredients. I ignored Sanye as I collected everything and placed it on the table." What are you going to make?" Tsuzuki asked me curious. I smiled." I'm working on a potion." He looked at me for a moment before he shifted his gaze back at what I was doing. "A potion?" I nodded. "Yeah a sex changing potion." He blinked as he looked back at me. "Why on earth would you want to change the gender of someone?" I laughed at the confusion and surprise on his face. "Because it is fun to do so." He laughed as well. " Oh well, as long as you won't make me drink it I'm fine with it." I smiled and started mixing some ingredients as Tsuzuki placed some papers in front of him and started reading through them. "What are you doing?" I asked curious. He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm checking the tests the students made last week." I nodded and gave him a red pen. He laughed and took it from my hand with a nod. "Thanks." I smiled and returned to my work.

"Watari, there is phone for you." I looked up from my work to the voice of the principal and blinked. "What?" I asked a bit blurry. The principal smiled. "There is phone for you." I nodded and glanced on the clock and realized I've been working for several hours straight. The principal signed. "Oh…. Tsuzuki could I speak to you?" Tsuzuki looked up from his reading and nodded. He stood up and yawned before he rubbed his eyes. He smiled to me as we both followed the principal. As we left the room I could see Sanye move from the corner of my eye and I wondered what he was going to do……..

I walked to the phone while Tsuzuki followed the principal into a chamber. "Ohiyo?" I signed as I recognized the voice of my mother. While she talked on and on I watched the principal talk to Tsuzuki. The principal was smiling while he said something but it faded into a sign as Tsuzuki answered. He nodded and I pulled the phone of my ear as I tried to listen to what they were saying. But for the first time in history the principal talked soft so I couldn't hear a thing.

The door opened again and I wondered what they had talked about. Tsuzuki looked at me and smiled as he walked to me. On a short distance he stopped to give me privacy on my phone call. I blinked….O crap, my mum was still talking. I turned my attention back to the phone, only to find out she was still talking non stop. I looked at Tsuzuki and noticed how weary and tired he looked. I signed. " Mum….mum….It was nice to hear you're voice but I really have to get back to work…..hai…..yes….yes I will…..Ja ne." I hung up the phone and walked to Tsuzuki while I signed. "Parents." I said while I threw up my hands. Tsuzuki smiled. "Sorry I wouldn't know." I blinked as I remembered that he grew up with only his sister. I smiled sheepishly and he laughed. "Let's head back." I nodded and followed him. "Say…. Tsuzuki?" He looked at me. "Yeah?" "What did the principal want from you?" I asked quietly. He smiled before he signed. "You don't have to tell….I mean…" "He offered me a position here." Tsuzuki interrupted me softly. I blinked and turned to him

"That's great…..isn't it?" He looked at me. "I said no." "What? Why?" He smiled. "Because I already have a job…..Because it's not fair." I slowly nodded. It was true that he already had a job. But I would still have liked it if he had worked together with me forever. I turned to him again. "I was wondering for a while now….but….how is it that I can see you…I mean shinigami aren't alive….right?" Tsuzuki laughed. "No they aren't. But I'm shifting energy so people can see me." I nodded and smiled, now understanding a lot more.

We walked back to the lab and I could see that Sanye had left. A bit distracted I walked back to my work table and looked at Tsuzuki as he walked to another table. I watched him as he put away the papers he was reading earlier and took out something else. He walked back to me and smiled as he showed me another pile of papers. "You have to check all of that?" I asked amazed. He nodded wearily. I smiled. "You know what? ... I'll finish up and then we can go home and eat something. Then you can check those at my house later." Tsuzuki nodded happily. He turned to put them away again at the same time I put the last ingredients in the mix that was already brewing.

I blinked as time seemed to stop around us. Fear and panic exploded inside of me as I realized what was going to happen. I could vaguely see Tsuzuki turn to me as everything around us exploded in a blast. "Tsuzuki!" I screamed his name as he locked his arms in front of his face in instinct. I screamed as I was thrown backwards with a painful force.

I landed hard and painful on the ground across the room and I couldn't breathe for a moment. I tried to gasp for air but it was too painful to breathe or even to think. I could feel every single place of my body as I felt my eyes become heavy. My mind remembered the other person who was in the room. "Suki……" Then everything became dark……………………..

As I opened my eyes all I could see was smoke and flames. I blinked as I remembered what had happen.

I coughed as everything around me was blurry and clouded. I checked myself over but I didn't seem to be harmed by the explosion. I sat up confused as I couldn't feel any pain. Shouldn't I feel at least something? I blinked as I looked up. Through the clouded air and flames I could see a still form lie on the ground on the other side of the room. I stood up feeling dizzy but I ignored it as I ran over to my best friend. "Tsuzuki….." He didn't answer me and fear dawn to me. I let myself drop beside him and turned him around. "Tsuzuki…."

He was unconscious and I checked his body searching for injuries. Tears came into my eyes as I saw burns everywhere except for his face. I didn't know how much a shinigami could survive but he looked seriously wounded. I could hear people running our way and screamed for help. The door opened and I could see several people enter. "Jesus, what happened here." They all had fire extinguishers with them and used them full force. I blinked as they didn't seem to notice me. "Please…..Tsuzuki needs help." I saw the principal as he came inside the room and looked around. He spotted us ran our way and he kneeled down beside me. He checked Tsuzuki's pulse and signed relieved. "I need help over here!" " I'm sorry principal….. please help Tsuzuki."

He turned around and stood up, totally ignoring me as he ran to the other side of the room. Confused I followed him with my eyes as I didn't dare to leave Tsuzuki's side. There hadn't been anyone else in the room with us, had there? The principal kneeled down beside a still figure and checked for a pulse.

I couldn't make out an identity as he looked down and shook his head softly. I gasped as I realized the person lying there had died. I had killed someone….. I bit my lip so I wouldn't start crying.

He lifted the form up in his arms and held it close to him as if he wanted to protect him from harm. I looked at the still body in his arms and realized it was a male. He wore a lab coat but I still couldn't recognize a face. Medics ran inside and rushed to me. They sat down with Tsuzuki and I moved backwards so I wouldn't be in their way. I watched quietly as they treated my friend. "Will he be alright?" I asked whispering but they didn't seem to hear me. I heard the principal walk back to us and I turned around to look at him. He was close enough now so I could see the body in his arms.

I felt myself fall backwards and screamed as I recognized the body. The body was my own……….

TBC

T-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-T

yay, another chapter

so…..I killed Watari………..T-T…….oh well. We all know he'll still be there in the anime and manga. YAY TARI!!!!

explaining of Japanese word use

Ja ne: a way of saying goodbye.

I'll continue soon again

R&R people


	9. Chapter 9

**An Everlasting Friendship**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or its characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**it's in Watari's POV!**

Reviews:

Bananafish: glad you like the fic well, he kinda had to die right else he wouldn't have been in our favourit show don't worry, story is not over yet.

Lucretia: i'm glad you commented i love reviews whatever they say but i'm glad you like the fic. i know there are only flashbacks to Watari's death, that was my first reason to writing this fic, besides that i wanted to write a fic about how my two angels met I do everything i can to connect to the characters i write with, feel like i'm in their shoes...that i am them, and i guess it's kinda working Don't be sad about Watari dying, it's the best thing ever, cause you know, if he hadn't died he wouldn't have become a shinigami. hadn't he become a shinigami then he wouldn't have stayed the way he is now, and he wouldn't have been in yami no matsuei

**The story**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silently I sat on the ground next to Tsuzuki's bed and let the past few hours slowly sink in. I had died…….that explosion had killed me……I had seen my own body. I blinked a few times with my eyes as the thought sank in. I was death………oh well, like that changed much about my life.

I looked up at the bed where Tsuzuki laid. The medics had transported him to the hospital and had tried to treat him as good as they could, but how did you deal with burn wounds so extreme. I held his hand as I looked at him. He was covered in white bandage and looked really pale. It worried me that he didn't wake up. Weren't shinigami supposed to heal real fast? Why did it take so long for him to heal then?

I signed as I looked over to the only chair in the room. The principal had taken that place the moment he was brought into this room and hadn't left his side since. I would never had thought that he was capable to cry, but he did. He cried and not just cried….he cried over me. I felt honored and sad at the same time and that confused me greatly. I always thought the man didn't like me, but it seemed like he did. My eyes traveled back to the bed when the door opened. I blinked as I saw Tatsumi walk inside. He looked from the bed to me but he didn't say anything.

The principal looked up to him." Hello…" Tatsumi nodded as he ignored me and walked to him." How is he?" The principal signed." Not good, they say he won't make it through the night." Tatsumi nodded slowly letting the information sink in. "Who are you?" The principal asked. Tatsumi looked at him." Oh…..excuse my manners; I am Tatsumi……Tsuzuki's brother." I blinked as I saw the principal nod. Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki. "How did it happen?" I looked at Tatsumi. He wasn't looking at me but somehow I knew he could see me. I kept quiet as the principal answered." The lab blew up, probably a chemical reaction caused by Watari." Tatsumi looked up sharply to him." Watari did this?" The principal nodded slowly." I think he made a mistake in mixing the ingredients." Tatsumi nodded and seemed to look at the ground but his eyes rested on me. I looked down to my hands as tears came to my eyes. I blinked them away and forced myself to look up. I couldn't see anger in his eyes…..not mostly. All I could see was worry. Why was he so worried…? What was happening to Tsuzuki? Why didn't he wake up?

Tatsumi looked back at the principal." Watari…. He didn't make it did he." The principal shook his head and I could see sadness in his eyes." I was always so hard to him while he did his best and now it's too late to change it…to tell him he was a fine young man to work with." Tatsumi looked at him." I think he knows that." The principal nodded and blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes.

I smiled as I realized that I was wanted. The principal stood up and motioned for Tatsumi to sit down. "I'll go catch something to eat…." He looked at Tsuzuki for a moment." Hang on kiddo." He signed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tatsumi's eyes followed him as he left before he turned to me." I assume you realize you're death?" I nodded and looked at Tsuzuki. "Will he make it?" Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki." He's a shinigami, shinigami don't die so easily."

" Why isn't he waking up then….or healing?" " I don't know, but I'll find that out." He stood up and carefully removed the sheet from Tsuzuki's still form. "What are you gonna do?" I stood up as well and watched him carefully lift Tsuzuki in his arms. Tsuzuki didn't make a sound or wake up and that seemed to worry Tatsumi. He looked at me. "I'm taking him back to Meifu." I nodded. "I'm coming with you." Tatsumi shook his head." Meifu isn't reachable for the living." Sarcastically I smiled." Guess I am lucky to be death then aren't I?" I looked him into his icy blue eyes without turning away. He signed and nodded." Hold onto me." I quickly grabbed his arm and closed my eyes when he told me to.

" You may open them again." I heard Tatsumi say quietly. I opened my eyes and let go of his arm as I looked around in awe. I was standing exactly in front of a window and looked at cherry blossom. I blinked." Cherry blossom in this time of the year…..that's odd." "There is always cherry blossom here." I turned and looked at him. He laid Tsuzuki into the bed closest to the window and covered him. "You watch him while I get the chief." I nodded as I sat down on the chair next to his bed. Tatsumi turned and walked away, leaving me alone with Tsuzuki in the strange room.

I took his hand as I sat there and caressed the hair out of his face. "Wake up soon…." I whispered. Only a few minutes had passed when Tatsumi came back. He was followed by a short old man. "Watari….this is Chief Konoe." I nodded to the man who nodded back. He was really short and had grey hair. "This is the man who is befriended with Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi nodded as Konoe walked to me. He paused before Tsuzuki. "Oh my……" He turned completely to Tsuzuki and laid his hand on Tsuzuki's." Why isn't he healing?" I asked softly. Konoe looked at me thoughtfully." What is a human doing here?" He looked at Tatsumi. "He's death." "Oh." He nodded. "There is only one way to hurt a shinigami badly enough so they won't heal soon." "How is that Konoe?" Konoe looked at the both of us. " By another shinigami."……………………………….

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hai I know a short chapter, but it was all I could do right now.

I'm trying to update within the next week but i won't promise anything. depents on my work and motivation. gotta update my digimon and shinzo fics first before i get killed...and if i get killed i won't be able to update anymore T-T

R & R people, why you ask? because i love them


	10. Chapter 10

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or its characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother unless you want to rip me off my stories but then i just have to kill you **

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I think I spoke for the both of us when I said. "Huh?...a shinigami hurt him?" Konoe nodded. I shook my head. "No…I blew him up." Tatsumi looked at me. "What happened exactly before you blew the place up?" I signed as I closed my eyes to think back to what I had done right then. "I was mixing chemicals while Tsuzuki was checking tests of students. I got a call and Tsuzuki left with me because the principal wanted to speak to him." "Why did the principal want to speak to him?" Tatsumi asked me. "He wanted to offer Tsuzuki a job as a teacher." Konoe looked up. "Tsuzuki was offered a job?" I nodded. "Yeah, but he didn't take it. He said it wouldn't have been fair since he already had a job."

Konoe and Tatsumi nodded. "What happened then?" I thought back again. "When we returned to the lab Sanye was gone. We agreed I would finish up so we could grab something to eat. Then I put together the last two ingredients and everything went boom." Tatsumi looked at me. "Sanye was there?" I nodded confused. "Yeah when we came to the lab he was there and when we left for a while he was still there. But he was gone when we came back."

I looked at him. "Why…..do you think Sanye has something to do with what happened?" Tatsumi looked at Konoe who shook his head. "Not even Sanye would be stupid enough to do that." " He was jealous of Watari….and he has the education for working with chemicals." Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki.

"You yourself said that Tsuzuki was hurt by a shinigami, I can't think of any other shinigami that would have anything against him." Konoe looked at Tsuzuki. "It's impossible…..Sanye is Tsuzuki's partner….he would never do something like that." "He was in the position to mix things up and he has the opportunity." I looked from one to another. "He had something against him."

Immediately they both looked at me curious. "What do you mean with that?" I blinked as I looked up to them. I didn't bother to stand up. "Sanye always shooed him into working and became angry when he saw me with Tsuzuki together." Tatsumi nodded. "Sanye' very possessive of Tsuzuki…. A bit to much even." "And he wasn't there when Tsuzuki needed his help a lot." Konoe looked at the both of us and signed. "Look into it Tatsumi." He turned to me. "You should cross over if you are already death." I looked at him and shook my head. Like I was gonna leave Tsuzuki alone. "I'm not leaving Tsuzuki here alone." Konoe looked at me and signed. "That man is unbelievable. Even while he's out cold he can get his cases to fight against me." He threw his hands up in the air as he turned to walk away. He stopped by the door and turned back to me and Tatsumi. "Tatsumi….get Gushoshin to look at Tsuzuki." He nodded and Konoe walked outside. I looked at Tatsumi as he looked at me again. He looked from me to Tsuzuki. "Don't leave him alone." He said before he walked away. I blinked for I had expected him to make a big fuss about me wanting to stay with Tsuzuki.

I stood up and searched the drawers for a cloth. As I found on I wetted it and moved it over Tsuzuki's face slowly careful to avoid every burn.

After a while the door opened again and I looked up, expecting to see Tatsumi. I blinked as I saw the strangest things I had ever seen walk inside. Two dressed up chicken…. I rubbed in my eyes to whip away the illusion of my mind. As I opened my eyes again I looked again, only to see that there were indeed two chicken coming my way. Two chicken with clothes on and a bit hat on their heads.

I blinked as they stopped in front of me and I wondered what they wanted. "Hello, I am Gushoshin and this is my brother Gushoshin." I blinked as my jaw dropped. Alright…..I was seeing dressed up chickens….talking chickens none less. "Eh….I'm Watari…..you…..you can talk?"

Both Chicken nodded forcefully. "Hai, we are the librarians of Meifu." I pulled up my eyebrow. Alright….so I was seeing two talking dressed up chicken who could also read. I blinked twice before I shrugged. Oh well…..being around Tsuzuki made me less confused about what strange things were happening around me.

"Guess Tsuzuki really wasn't pulling a prank on me." Both Gushoshin looked at me. "Pulling a prank? What do you mean?" I blushed as I realized I had said that out loud. "Eh….Tsuzuki told me about you two….but I thought he was making fun of me. I mean….I've never seen chicken talk." They both smiled gentle. "We are magical creatures….no human ever saw us, so consider yourself lucky that you are able to." I smiled. "I'm death so what's so lucky about that?" They both smiled before one of them turned to Tsuzuki. He gasped. "Brother….." The other one looked at him as well. "What happened to him. I've never seen him hurt like this before." They looked at each other before one of them nodded and went away again. "Where is he going?" Gushoshin looked at me as he took a crème. "He's going back to the library. There is no use for the both of us to try and help him for we would only be in each others way." I nodded.

"Now….if you could help me undress me then I can put some healing crème on his wounds." I nodded and moved Tsuzuki up so I could pull the operation shirt they had given him out. Gushoshin' eyes turned wide as he saw he was butt naked under need it. I laughed as I saw the chickens face. "Never seen someone naked?" Gushoshin shook his head violently as a big blush spread itself over his white cheeks. I laughed as I put him on the underwear Gushoshin reached out to me with closed eyes. "When people are admitted to the hospital they take off all the clothes so they won't be bothered by them while they work. Later they put new ones on but I guess they thought it would cause him more pain." Gushoshin nodded as he spread the crème over Tsuzuki's body. I helped him making sure every wound was covered with the thick white substance.

As we finished Gushoshin gave me a cloth for Tsuzuki to wear while being here. I put it on without trouble and laid him back down carefully. He hadn't made a sound during all this and Gushoshin looked at him worried.

"I wonder why someone would dare to hurt Tsuzuki." I looked at him. "What do you mean?" He covered Tsuzuki with a blue blanket. "Tsuzuki's of the Lord of Hades." I blinked." What?...what do you mean?" I couldn't have heard that right. "Tsuzuki cares for his cases a lot, he gave up pieces of his soul to the Lord in exchange for more time for them." "Tsuzuki gave up part of his soul….what does that mean?" Gushoshin laughed. "The Lord of Hades kind of owns his body and soul." I gasped and felt sick but I still didn't understand. "What does that have to do with hurting Tsuzuki?" Alright maybe I am stupid or dumb but I really didn't understand. Gushoshin looked at me. " The Lord loves Tsuzuki..…right down to obsession. Anyone who hurts him is being punished by the Lord himself. And somehow I don't believe it's a tea party that's being held then." "Oh."

I caressed the hair out of Tsuzuki's face as I took place beside him again. "Will he be alright?" Gushoshin followed my movement. "It will take time, but I think he'll be fine. The burns are slowly gonna faint now." I nodded and stood up. I took a glass of the cupboard aside from the beds and filled it with water. As I turned around to drink it I saw Gushoshin look at me shocked. "What?" I asked suspicious.

"You hold something." I looked at the glass in my hand. "Hai, I was thirsty. What's so strange about that?" Gushoshin still looked at me like I had sprout another head. "Death souls can't do that." I blinked yet again to him. I seemed to be doing that an awful lot since I had met Tsuzuki. "Huh?"

Gushoshin suddenly got busy as he flew to a computer. "What are you doing?" I asked him curious as I followed him. "Figuring out what's wrong with you." "Nothing's wrong with me." I defended myself. "Well…..other then that I am death I mean." He ignored me and I signed. I hated it when they did that.

Gushoshin didn't pay attention to me as he typed on the computer in a rapid speed. I cleared my throat a few times but when that didn't help I gave up and walked back to Tsuzuki. I sank down on the bed beside him and closed my eyes as I fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the events of the last few days.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay I finished another one!

I'm getting faster

Is it just me or did I make Watari sound like a high school boy most of the time?

0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0

...eh…no I haven't forgotten about my other two fics

………..they are just sleeping…..kind of…

ah gomen, I'll update them as soon as I finished this fic

(can take ages hahahaahah)

R&R people.


	11. Chapter 11

**An Everlasting Friendship.**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or its characters.**

**Still don't have money to get sued so don't bother.**

**I own Sanye and all the other characters you don't recognize.**

**I've got to apologize for errors. English isn't my first language and I don't know a thing about grammar and etc.**

**Anyway, I'll shut my mouth so you can read the fic **

**Oh it's in Watari's POV!**

**Reviews:**

**Court12: Glad you like the fic I finally finished the last chapter so enjoy reading it **

**I've been working on my grammar and dialogue so tell me if it's better now **

**The final chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I found it!" I sat up startled and blinked as I looked around. "Wha?" I recognized where I was the moment I saw Tsuzuki. He was still lying right how I had left him. "I found it….I found it!" I turned to the cause of the noise and saw Gushoshin. "You found what?" he came over to me and I could actually see his eyes sparkle. Whatever he found out it really made him happy. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and yawned. "What did you find?" "I found out what made you're lab explode." I looked up at him alerted immediately. "How." Gushoshin typed in a few commands and I saw all the ingredients I had gathered to mix. I looked over them when I noticed something. "I didn't grab those two." I pointed to the two that were different. Gushoshin nodded. "I figured that out as well. You're a chemist. You're not stupid enough to mix up two highly explosive substances together. The one who did this knew what they were doing. You were murdered." I looked at him. "But I mixed it up myself. If I had looked at the labels I would have known wouldn't I?" He shook his head. "No. He changed the labels as well. You wouldn't have known." I nodded. "He?" He looked at me. "Yes, Tatsumi found out what happened in the lab as well and is going after Sanye right now."

"Sanye….so he really tried to kill Tsuzuki?" I looked at Tsuzuki and felt a wave of sadness go through me. "Did he really hate him strong enough to want to kill him? Why?"

" I think I can answer that." I looked up to see Tatsumi standing in the doorway with Konoe. They both walked inside and sat down on the chairs next to me and Gushoshin. "Why then?" Tatsumi looked at me. "He wanted Tsuzuki for himself. When you and he became friends he couldn't stand it. He tried to tore him away from you but he didn't listen.

When they were assigned back to you're school he quickly found the culprit. He killed the lab tech who was responsible for the killings and made it look like another attack to scare you. But instead of being afraid you spend even more time with Tsuzuki and he didn't like that. When you two went to the lab and start working on that potion he knew he needed to kill you to keep what was his so when you were called away he mixed up the ingredients." "He saw Tsuzuki as his property?" Tatsumi nodded shortly. "Yes, in his eyes Tsuzuki was his and if he couldn't have him no one could." "By trying to kill him?" "Yes, he wanted to kill him. And the only reason why he didn't succeed is because Tsuzuki's stronger then him."

I nodded as I looked at Tsuzuki again. "What is going to happen to Sanye?" I turned my attention back to Tatsumi. "Hakushaku is taking care of him." "Hakushaku?" Gushoshin nodded. "The Lord of Hades."

Words from a earlier conversation came back to me.

_The Lord loves Tsuzuki..…right down to obsession. Anyone who hurts him is being punished by the Lord himself. And somehow I don't believe it's a tea party that's being held then._

"Oh." I looked at the ground. I didn't know what I was suppose to feel. Relief, anger maybe. But sadness I hadn't expect. Maybe it was because I somehow knew the Lord wouldn't be easy on Sanye.

I walked back to the bed and sat down beside Tsuzuki. I took his hand and squeezed it. I signed, how long was he going to be like this.

I almost jumped when I felt a slight squeeze back. "Tsuzuki!" I looked at him in time to see his eyes open slightly. At my hard voice he grimaced and rolled onto his side away from me. I expected him to cry out in pain but he didn't. I looked at his arms and saw the burns had healed completely. "You're alright again." I laughed at him. I could see Tatsumi, Konoe and Gushoshin stand up from the other end of the bed but I didn't pay attention to them.

I resist the urge to strangle him into a hug for I didn't know how sore he was.

"Watari?" Tsuzuki sat up slowly and looked at me confused as he rubbed his temples. "Where are we……..What happened. Why does my head hurt?"

Amethyst eyes looked at me as I smiled at him. "We're in Meifu. The lab blew up and you were thrown backwards onto the floor so that might be why you're head hurts." I answered straightly. "Meifu?...the lab blew up?" He blinked as he looked at me like I was insane when apparently his memory catch up with him. "The lab exploded……are you alright?" I signed. "I died." "What?" shocked he looked at me and I could see sadness in his eyes. I looked into his eyes as I smiled. "Don't worry it's alright." "How can it be alright. You died…Why did the lab blow up?" "Sanye mixed up his ingredients. Are you alright?" Tsuzuki looked at Tatsumi. "Sanye killed Watari?" "And almost you." I added softly. He looked at me like I was crazy before something dawn to him. "How come you haven't crossed over yet?" I shrugged. "I don't know." "I think I do."

We both looked at Tatsumi as he sat down on the edge of Tsuzuki's bed since I had taken the chair.

"You are a Shinigami." "Huh?" I said confused. "How do you mean he's a shinigami?" Tsuzuki asked as confused as me. Konoe looked at him as well. "That's not possible. I should have interviewed him then." I looked from Tatsumi to Konoe confused not understanding what they meant. I was death wasn't I? How could I be a shinigami? I looked from them to Tsuzuki who was looking at Tatsumi before he looked at me. He took my hand and smiled. "Why don't you think of a nice place you'd like to go and think you really want to be there right now?"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Tsuzuki smiled and the three others grew quiet as they watched us. "Just close your eyes and do what I said." I nodded and thought about my house for I really wanted to go home.

"Alright open you're eyes." I heard Tsuzuki say and opened them again a bit confused. "Alright what was that all a…bout." I blinked as I looked around. We were standing in my living room. "What happened, how did we get here?" Tsuzuki smiled sadly. "You are a shinigami now. You shifted us here." I blinked at him confused before things sank in to me. "I…am like you now?" He nodded and I smiled happily. So I wouldn't have to say goodbye to him anymore?

He looked at me as he took my hand again. "I'll bring us back." I nodded but didn't close my eyes as he shifted us back to others.

He turned to them as we arrived. "He's a shinigami alright. How did this happen?"

Tatsumi shrugged. "I don't know. His will to stay attached to earth must have been strong enough." I looked at them as they spoke. "So I am not suppose to be a shinigami?" All three of them nodded while Tsuzuki shrugged. "What difference does it make on how you were able to. You are one." He looked sad and happy at the same time and I knew what he meant for I felt the exactly the same.

"So….What is it that shinigami do exactly. I never figured that out. And where is this Meifu?" Tsuzuki leaned against the wall as he looked at me.

"It's called the underworld…..the world of the death. The souls of the deceased are judged based on the acts committed during their lifetime by our organization, Ju oh cho. The department of summons were created for the purpose of backing up Ju oh Cho and keeping any and all deceased souls under control. It is our duty to guide the path for any lost souls. Sometimes a name appears in the book but the soul doesn't arrive. We are send out then to find out why the soul didn't arrive so usually we take away people who are already death in spirit, but their bodies are still walking. That's why we are called Shinigami by both living and death." He looked at Tatsumi who nodded. "Good saying." Konoe nodded as well.

"So I am a shinigami now?...that means I have a eternal life?" They all nodded. "Cool." I looked at Tsuzuki and smiled. Slowly he returned my smile and as I looked over to the four standing in front of me I realized that this could be quite some fun…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: SOMEONE MIGHT STILL REMEMBER WE'RE AT THE HOTSPRINGS - WE'RE GOING BACK THERE. DON'T REMEMBER SEE CHAPTER 1 )

_I smiled as memories of a very special time came back to me……_

I opened my eyes again as I felt Tsuzuki wave his hand in front of my eyes. "Say where is you're head at?" He asked smiling. I smiled back at him. "I thought about how we met." He nodded as he let himself fall backwards pulling me with him. We both laughed and played in the water some more till we were both tired again. We got out and dried ourselves. "Let's grab something to eat shall we?" I nodded. "Tatsumi and Bon are at the restaurant nearby here." Tsuzuki nodded. "Tatsumi explained?" I nodded as I stopped him from walking further and hugged him tightly. "It's was neither you're or my fault Suki. And I will never regret becoming a shinigami. Dying brought me happiness. It gave me two great friends and the love of my live." He smiled at me and nodded. "Let's go to our loves then?" I nodded and happily we walked to the restaurant together. Knowing we would always be friends no matter what….an everlasting friendship was what we had.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow…..I finished this fic

I really am gonna miss this one a lot

I worked a very long time on this one

Hope you all liked it

R&R people!

4


End file.
